


Ambergris

by absinthefae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Eridan/Female Reader, Eridan/You, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Mixed World Au, Offscreen Intercourse, Reader Insert, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Troll Romance (Homestuck), reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: When your job releases a new product, Eridan suddenly finds himself attracted to you much more than before. But to your surprise, you aren't upset about it. But is this newfound affection here to stay?





	1. A New Feeling

In all fairness, sharing an apartment with Eridan wasn’t too terrible. It was pretty close to having a place all by yourself. He was out enough that you didn’t feel the need to rush when you were showering. And when he was home, he barely even talked to you aside from courtesies: Don’t forget about rent tomorrow, pick up milk next time you’re out. You avoided him, and he avoided you. It had been that way about ever since the lease was signed. Sure, in the beginning you tried to set up evenings where you’d make dinner together or maybe have game nights. But you were denied almost instantly. So you kept to yourself.

You carefully studied your reflection as you slid the wand back into a tube of navy blue liquid lipstick. Since you worked at a prestigious cosmetic store, it was important (and mandatory) for you to wear almost a completely full face of makeup. Full on foundation and contour, halo eyes and glossy lips. You didn’t mind, you enjoyed the process. You liked to watch as things started to come together and form what you could only call a masterpiece. “Perfect.” You said with a small smile before putting the lipstick tube into your bag in case of touch ups for later. A spritz of perfume later and you were out the door, giving a courteous, “Later Eridan,” before the door automatically locked behind you.  
The purple blooded troll barely looked up from the book in his hand, muttering a quiet “Mmm.” In response. Really, he couldn’t care less if you were there or not. Actually, it was quieter when you were gone. That was much better. And where could you possibly be going with your face painted up like a clown, anyway?

You flipped through the pages of the packet in your lap, reading about the ‘Advantages’ and ‘Benefits’ of a new lotion your store was going to begin selling. The container, a soft matte black with white pearlescent text, ran for $125. You were just lucky enough that as an employee you were given one for free so you could test it and answer customer questions to the very best of your ability.  
The header ‘Ingredients’ caught your eye and you began to scan the list. It was no less than once a week that you were asked about if a particular product contained any sort of nut extracts or gluten. Rice extract and mallow flower extract. Oh, gold, that’s definitely fancy. And, ambergris?  
“Isn’t that like, whale shit?” You raised a brow as you took the luxurious product into your hand, twisting off the lid and bringing the cream to your nose with a look of concern. Ah, that definitely wasn’t as bad as you were expecting. It was floral and even had an edge of sweet to it.  
“And vomit, but I guess super high end products have it. So this stuff must be pretty legit.” Your coworker, a girl about 10 years older than you with tattooed eyebrows, said as she scooped up a bit of the cream and spread it on the back of her hand. “Definitely feels nice.”  
You followed your superior's lead and tried out this supposedly oh so fancy lotion on yourself. The scent was softer once applied and you couldn’t deny that it made your skin feel almost like velvet. “Ooh. You’re right, that’s nice.” You put a little more on your fingers and applied the lotion on your hands and up your arms. You couldn’t be sure you’d pay up over a hundred bucks for it, but getting it as a freebie didn’t hurt.

Your keys jingled as you unlocked the door to your apartment. You couldn’t even begin to stifle your yawn as you stepped inside and kicked off your shoes. Setting up new signs and displays for debuting products took longer than you thought it would. The living room was dark and the air was still, Eridan was either out for the night or he had retired to his room already.  
You changed from your sleek monochromatic work uniform to a comfortable hoodie and pajama pants before sneaking to the kitchen to try and make a late dinner as quietly as you could. You’d seen your roomie’s temper before, and you definitely didn’t want to witness it again. 

Eridan glanced up from his laptop as he heard you rustling around in the kitchen and rolled his eyes, he was certain you couldn’t make anymore noise if you tried. As you walked by his room to get to your own he found himself perked up, fins on the sides of his face flaring up slightly. He listened as your door eased shut before relaxing in his seat, running a hand over his face. “Wwhat the fuck?” He murmured to himself. That had never happened before.


	2. Reaching Out

The next day, you had the day off. You made the effort to wake up early and left the apartment by 10 o’clock, an entire list of errands on your phone just waiting to get finished. Because of your job you found yourself constantly surrounded by a fancier, snootier breed of people. But when you were at the grocery store you could allow yourself to genuinely relax. There was no mink clad house wife just waiting for you to make a mistake so she could give a formal complaint to your manager. It was just you minding your own business looking at the kiwi.  
Since Eridan couldn’t be bothered to run to the market, he would pay you back half of whatever the grocery bill was. So you didn’t mind getting the name brand butter and bacon. He never seemed to care about the total at the bottom of the receipt. In fact, you were pretty sure you could just go ahead and tell him he owes you a crisp hundred for half the food and he’d pay up. Just so he didn’t have to deal with it.

A few brightly patterned cloth tote bags were hung on each arm as you unlocked the door and pushed your way into the apartment. When you got out of your little old man of a car you didn’t have a problem with the weight of the bags, but with each step they seemed to get heavier and heavier. When you not so carefully placed them on the counter you groaned and rubbed your shoulders, already feeling knots forming under the dips the straps dug into your skin. “Ow…” You complained to yourself.  
It wasn’t just the noise that clued Eridan in to your return back home. It was that sensation again. His fins fluttered once more and suddenly he had completely forgotten about whatever task was at hand. Out of nowhere, he just wanted to be next to you. He drummed ringed fingers along his desk and eased his laptop shut. It would be so much easier if he hadn’t practically ignored your existence for the past several months. What could he even say? ‘Hello, I’m sorry I   
haven’t paid a lick of attention to you but I’m suddenly finding myself incredibly attracted to your presence.’ Nope, that would never work.  
Still, he found himself getting up and slowly walking toward the kitchen where you busied yourself placing new eggs into cartons and pouring the rest of last week’s milk down the drain. He cleared his throat before stuttering out, “H-hey...I wwas thinkin about goin out for lunch. Ramen or somefin, wwould you maybe wwanna tag along?”  
You stilled in your actions and turned to look at him as he spoke. You couldn’t help but get a skeptical look on your face. “This is new…” You had long ago come to the conclusion that he just didn’t want to play friendly, why was doing this now? Though at the look of defeat that crossed him for a split second you couldn’t help but feel bad. “...Sounds good, give me a sec to finish cleaning up.”  
He gave a slightly shaky nod, biting his lip to keep a wide smile from forming. He didn’t expect you to actually accept his offer, not after all this time. But, maybe better late than never.

Eridan’s car had to be the nicest vehicle you had ever been in, and that includes the limo you rode in after your Auntie’s wedding. The outside was a smooth matte plum, the leather seats you sat upon a deep dark black. The windows were so tinted it was as though the sun had hidden behind the clouds the moment the door closed beside you.  
The drive was mostly quiet, as though neither of you knew what to say. You knew you didn’t. Much as you wanted to ask about what brought this on, you were scared he would take offense and call the whole thing off. “Do you mind if I open the window a bit?” You spoke softly.  
“Not at all.” He said, just as quiet. He would love if you did, being so close to you like this was almost starting to fog up his senses. Normally he listened to the purr of the engine beneath the music but all he could focus on was the sound of your breathing, the rub of your clothes as you fidgeted a bit. He liked the sweater you wore, oversized and the color of cream. Any moment he expected this spell you had over him to disappear, but it didn’t. And a hold you didn’t even seem to know you had only got gradually stronger.  
He pulled into a parking spot outside of a ramen restaurant you had never been to before, though you’d seen it a few times. This was definitely a nicer end of town, and the mall you worked at was only a few minutes away. You grabbed your small purse and walked a step behind Eridan as you both entered, quickly getting seated by a window. Winter was definitely trying to steal Autumn away early.  
While you split your attention between the menu and the view of the outside, Eridan allowed himself to look at you. He wasn’t driving anymore, it was safe. To his knowledge, he’d never sat so close to you before, a few feet of table the only thing between you. Your lashes were long, and looked soft since they weren’t liberally covered in mascara. Your lips moved softly as you read the options on the menu. Luckily, the waiter came to take your orders before he could get caught. You ended up just ordering the same thing as your roommate: curry ramen with pork belly. He got his mild, you got yours spicy.  
Things were quiet until heavy porcelain bowls were placed on the table top and you ripped your wooden chopsticks free of the paper sleeve. “So, do you eat here often? You didn’t even look at the menu.” You glanced at his face as you stirred your bowl before grabbing onto a piece of pork with your noodles.  
“Once or twwice a month. None of the other places in town are as good.”  
You nodded in response and let things lapse into silence once more. For a few moments at least. “What made you decide you wanted to hang out?”  
Eridan fiddled with the chopsticks for a moment, as though searching for the right words. “...I don’t knoww. I figured it may be nice to get to knoww ya a little better.”  
“Well, you aren’t wrong. I am pretty awesome~.” You teased with a smile. “But I’m glad, I think it would be very nice if we could be friends.”  
His heart dropped a bit as you said the f word. He remembered back when he was younger, with Fef. She just wanted to be friends, and eventually not even that. But he was older now. And just because it didn’t work out before doesn’t mean it will be the same. There had to be a reason he was feeling this way, some strings that the fates were pulling. He had to have hope.  
“Yes, that wwould be nice wwouldn’t it?”


	3. First Date?

A light snow had begun to fall on the ride home from the restaurant, and with your stomach full of hot broth and pork belly you couldn’t even bother to be upset about it. You kicked your boots off upon entering the apartment and glanced over at your companion as he shed a rather vibrant purple leather jacket.  
Even on the rare occasion where he noticed you enough to get angry, you never once considered him to be unattractive. He was tall (but just about all trolls were) and although his frame was slender his shoulders and back had a layer of muscle that only appeared if he moved in a certain way. And unlike many trolls who had only just begun to care about their clothes and appearance it was clear he cared for himself inside and out. His drawers in the bathroom you shared were filled with various skin treatments and hair products. Maybe you should ask him if there was anything at your store he wanted. Your employee discount certainly wasn’t shabby, either.  
One miracle had already occured today with Eridan asking you to lunch, what was the harm in trying to push it a little further? “Hey, I was gonna watch a movie or something in my room. Do you maybe wanna join?” You busied yourself by grabbing a drink from the fridge so you wouldn’t have to both see and hear him reject your proposal.  
To your surprise, however, he simply reached past you to grab a glass bottle covered in writing you didn’t understand and gave what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug, “Sounds good to me.”

Eridan was almost positive he had never set foot in your bedroom. He assumed that if your taste in decor was anything at all like your taste in everything else it was probably a bit on the loud and cluttered side. To his surprise he was wrong. Dark walls and furniture and string lights hung around the entire perimeter of the room to give it a cozy glow. Your closet door was open, giving him a glance of the motley of clothes hanging inside.  
You walked straight inside and placed your drink on your bedside table before kneeling down in front of your shelf of DVD’s. Manicured fingers skimmed across the spines of your movie collection. Maybe this one? You pulled a DVD out and turned your head, “You like war stuff, right?”  
He was equal parts shocked and pleased that you knew that about him and he nodded in response. “Yeah, wwhat wwere you thinkin?”  
Your smile was teasing as you placed the disc in the player. “This one is about World War II, and that’s all you need to know~.” You grabbed the remote for the DVD player and settled yourself on one side of your bed, patting the spot next to you as a silent invitation for him to join you. “Relax, this is a goodie~.”

“Keep it light, keep it bright, keep it gay!” The speakers beside your television bellowed out as you swayed along to one of your favorite musical numbers in ‘The Producers’. Your top favorite being ‘Springtime for Hitler.’  
Although Eridan seemed almost appalled at the beginning of the film, by now he wore a soft smile and chuckled at your antics and quiet singing along.  
“Oh just wait, it gets better.” You promised and flopped back against crushed velvet pillows. The sleeve of your sweater pressed against his arm and you could feel the mild chill of his skin. You wondered if the wintery weather made him colder.  
To your surprise and delight, Eridan was nearly in tears at seeing Germany’s once leader prancing around a Broadway stage in booty shorts. The sound was a melody all it’s own and made your chest feel warm. Did he realize how much more handsome he looked when he smiled?  
As the credits rolled a short while later, Eridan looked over at you to ask if you wanted to watch another one when the words died on his tongue. You had fallen asleep, your head pressed against his arm. His shoulder was a bit too high up for you to use as a pillow. His ash colored hand reached for the remote and turned the TV off all together. Both the light and sound ran the risk of waking you. With as much grace as he could muster he managed to ease you down so you were laying completely on your bedspread. He even took the liberty of covering you up with the rabbit fur blanket from the couch in the living room.  
If you were asleep, Eridan thought to himself, surely it wouldn’t hurt… He smoothed a bit of your hair away from your face and the strands felt like the softest of silks. His fingers lingered by your jaw and he glanced around as though he was in danger of being caught. Then the seadweller leaned down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss against your cheek before standing and leaving your room as fast as possible lest you wake up. He closed the door to your bedroom behind him before leaning against the wood. His face burned and the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth was almost Gamzee like in fashion. He lightly touched his lips and they tingled. At this point, he wasn’t even sure if he minded this new found crush he had developed on you. He may not have understood it, but regardless he kind of liked it.


	4. An Impromptu Lunch

The unfortunate part about working in retail was that days off seemed to be few and far between, not to mention inconsistent. And weekends of freedom were definitely a thing of the past. Luckily, it was finally another one of those days where all that was on your to do list was to relax. Groceries were bought, laundry was done and folded. The world was your oyster.  
You took your time in the shower, applying a hair mask and taking care to use the expensive lotion you had gotten from work. You had been using it about every day since you had received it and to your delight only about ¼ was gone. A little really did go a long way.  
However after around an hour of lounging on the couch with a mug of tea and the Kardashians playing on TV, you found yourself growing bored. Ever since Eridan decided he really did want to be friends, you two had interacted more and more. Even if it was just existing in the same room. Now, you just felt lonely. But your roomie was at work, some corporate building way downtown. Since Eridan had the blood of royalty he was given the opportunity of a high ranking job not too long after graduation. And that’s where he spent most of his days. You wondered if he got lonely there as well. Maybe...maybe you could pop in for a visit! It couldn’t hurt, you could bring him lunch or something. A hot homemade meal was always better than whatever was for sale in the department cafeteria, no matter how well made they were. You clicked the television off and hopped to your feet, draining the rest of your tea as you walked to the kitchen. You had some work to do.

You tucked the insulated lunchbox inside of a tote bag, wrapping a scarf around it in an effort to preserve the warmth inside. Alongside that you put a bowl and a spoon and a bag of tea that Eridan said smelled good whenever you treated yourself to a cup. A steady snow was falling outside so you layered up, even going so far as to borrow a blue striped scarf from his side of the closet. It was long and wrapped around your neck and shoulders with a few feet to spare. You took a deep breath of warm air from the apartment before grabbing your keys and venturing out. His assistant had told you that his lunch break was in about an hour and you’d need all the time you could get to drive there in this weather.

Your hands were white knuckled and you were stiff as a board as you pulled into a parking spot down the street of his building. Sure, you probably could have told Eridan you were coming and got his permission to go in the company’s designated parking structure. But then it wouldn’t be a surprise! You slid a handful of coins into the parking meter, enough for two hours just in case you got distracted on your way back, before scurrying up the road to a crosswalk. Through the fabric of your bag you could still feel dull warmth coming from the lunch box and smiled into the scarf. You hoped he didn’t mind you stopping by. You hoped that you somehow didn’t embarrass him in front of his colleagues.  
Snowflakes clung to your hair as you walked into the building, quite a few despite the short walk a block over. The snow was starting to come down heavier now and you were thankful you were able to come inside.  
“Hello, I called a little earlier about seeing Eridan for lunch.” You said to the woman behind the polished quartz counter.  
“Name?” The woman, older and with glasses on a librarian’s chain, didn’t look away from her monitor.  
You gave your name and fidgeted a little, you didn’t even think about what you would do if you were turned away.  
The woman clicked her mouse a couple of times before handing you a guest pass to clip to your sweater, your name on a sticker on the front. “He’ll check your bag and you can go up, seventeenth floor.” You turned toward the aforementioned He and held your tote bag out for him to check. Behind you the woman answered a phone and business went on as usual. The security guard poked around in your bag and from the zipping sound he was checking the inside of the lunchbox as well. While you were glad he was thorough in his job you sincerely hoped none of the heat was let out. But since you weren’t carrying any bombs or weapons he let you go toward the elevator. You pushed the ‘17’ button and leaned against the railing.  
Through the glass backing you could see the winter wonderland outside. Any and all yellow leaves had been knocked down and washed away. Driving home certainly wouldn’t be fun.

Eridan placed the phone back in the cradle on his desk. The higher ups informed him that if the weather got any worse they had no choice but to send everyone home for the day. Better that than have them get stuck at the office overnight. He sighed and ran a hand along his carefully gelled hair. If they had to send everyone home they would get behind on their current project. That could cost them a lot of money. He sighed and stood up, striding down the hall to talk it over with another one of the department heads.  
As he disappeared around the corner you managed to find the office placard that had his name and waltzed inside. The leather furniture scented the air, and to your surprise there was a lack of personal touches to the space. Not even so much as a unique paper clip holder on the desk. Everything was sleek and streamlined and radiated efficiency. You probably looked a bit silly surrounded by it all. Rainbow striped sweater peeking out from beneath a periwinkle coat and boots with weather spots on them.  
You wasted no time in placing the tote on his desk, pulling out the lunchbox as well as the tea bag and a mug. You had passed by a hot water dispenser a couple moments before finding Eridan’s office. How hard could it be to find again? You shed your jacket, keeping the scarf on, and scurried away. You wanted everything to be hot and ready to go by the time he returned.  
Eridan returned to his office a minute or two later, muttering profanities to himself. The other department heads agreed. Unless the snow lightened up significantly and soon, there was no choice but to send the employees home early. However as he saw the newfound items in the room he came to a stop. It definitely didn’t look like any kind of delivery or catering. And he was almost positive he had seen that jacket before.  
He had taken a few steps inside to examine the bag resting on dark stained wood when you came back into the room, walking as quickly as you dare with your hands holding a mug of steaming hot tea. Your brows were narrowed in concentration until you set it down on a coaster.  
“Wwhat’s all this?” Eridan asked in a light tone that surprised even him. The stress and anxiety he felt moments before seemed to lift away, at least for the moment.  
“Ehehe, surprise!” You said with a big toothy grin, “I decided to bring you some lunch.”  
He watched with an amused smile as you strode over to the tote bag and pulled out the lunch box. Inside was a thermos filled with hot stew (courtesy of the instant pot you’d gotten for Christmas two years ago. Thanks mom) and a few pieces of French bread that you hoped were still warm and fluffy. Once it was all set up you turned to face him and beamed, “Hope you’re hungry.”  
After several ‘thank you’s, Eridan sat himself down and began to eat. It was hot and delicious and just what he needed on this cold and stressful day. Though to be honest you could have brought him sawdust to eat and he would have appreciated it more than you could ever know.  
While he ate, you just wandered around his office before eventually leaning against the desk. You couldn’t help but glance over at him. You had never seen him dressed so nicely before. Starched white long sleeve shirt that hugged him just right. Purple pinstripe waistcoat with a deep eggplant necktie. His hair was carefully styled and not at all lazily tousled like it was at home. To say he cleaned up well was a damn dirty lie. He cleaned up extraordinary. But then again, you didn’t mind the more casual and relaxed version of him either.  
Eridan’s heart fluttered when he saw your pink tinged face peek back at him once more. And it got even worse when he realized the scarf wrapped around your neck was his. As his spoon scraped the sides of the bowl he wondered if this sweet gesture was a sign that your feelings ran as red as his seemed to.  
He really never saw himself with a human, not even once. At least not in any sort of flushed quadrant. But the past few weeks of talking and being around you changed his mind. He liked how warm you were when he got close enough to brush against you. He liked how your senses weren’t as sharp as his, allowing him to sneak up on you so you’d make that squeak of surprise that made him laugh so much. He liked...you. And he began to genuinely hope that you liked him.

Fun as this get together was, unfortunately it was time for Eridan to return to work. The snow lightened up a bit and you wanted to use this window of opportunity to drive home while you could. He handed you his mug and bowl as you held your hand out for them, tugging them snugly back into the lunchbox.  
It was melancholy all around as you finished packing up your things and buttoned your coat back up. You didn’t want to go, and he didn’t want you to leave. “I guess, I’ll see you later.” You said, holding your bag in front of you.  
“Yes you wwill. Drivve safe.” He smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. So badly did he want to stroke your cheek or tighten the scarf. He didn’t want to risk scaring you away, not when he’d come so far from where he once was.  
“You too, no crashing your fancy schmancy car.” You said with a finger wag before exiting his office with a wave. If you were lucky enough you would make it home before the next wave of snow made itself known.

Eridan should have been home two hours ago. When the first hour came and went you tried to ignore it. Maybe he got caught up in a meeting or chatting with his coworkers. But two? That just seemed too long. You wrung your hands as you walked over to the window and threw the curtains open. You saw white, and not much else. Maybe the scant twinkles of the streetlights down below. Or was that light shining off the crystals within the snow? Regardless anything further than a foot or two in front of you was obscured completely.  
Maybe he got stuck? But he would have called… Unless his phone died! And he ran out of gas! Oh god. You began to pace around the living room as you worried yourself deeper and deeper, imagining all sorts of worst case scenarios. He crashed since he couldn’t see out the car window. He decided to just wing it and walk and is slowly freezing to death. Honestly, all the possibilities made you nearly sick to your stomach. He hated when you called him out of the blue, but this had to count as an emergency. Just as you held the phone to your ear and heard the ringing buzz a key clicked in the knob and the lock slid out of place.  
“Fuck.” Eridan grumbled as he walked inside, shivering and pulling his jacket off. “It’s freezin out there.” He hugged himself as he strode toward his room to put on some clothes much more suited for the weather.  
You didn’t even care that he practically walked right past you in his quest for warmth. You were just happy he was home. You clicked the red button on your phone before throwing yourself down on the couch. As you settled in against the couch cushions realization dawned on you. You really worked yourself up into a tizzy worrying about him. Ordinarily you only would have shown the slightest bit of concern if you came home from work the next day and he still hadn’t returned. But a mere couple of hours had you imagining the absolute worst. As if you couldn’t stand to be away from him longer than you had to.  
Was this what those red feelings trolls talked about were? Was it any different from ordinary human love? You couldn’t begin to know, and you really couldn’t ask Eridan about it. He’d probably get weird (if accurate) ideas. To your knowledge you didn’t know any other trolls, not well enough to ask such a question. You’d have to do some research on your own. But you definitely weren’t doing anything of the sort tonight.  
Eridan’s door opened again and you scooted down a bit on the couch to make room for him. It had become a ritual to sit together and watch some trash tv neither of you cared for so you could talk shit on it and laugh together. Sometimes you’d share snacks, sometimes your fingers would brush against his in the popcorn bowl and it would feel like a shot of adrenaline to your system.  
“How was your drive?” You asked as he settled down on a cushion with a cup of something hot that smelled like cloves.  
“Terrifyin.” He sighed and sunk back into the couch. “Glad it’s ovver. Did you make it home ok?”  
“Not too bad.” The weather managed to stay reasonable until you were a block away from the parking garage. And from there you could practically pull into your parking spot with your eyes closed. “...I was getting worried. You normally don’t take so long.”  
Eridan was grateful you were focused on the screen, the fins on the sides of his face flaring a bit at your admission. Or was it possibly even a confession? You normally didn’t worry about someone unless you liked them. That just seemed to be human nature.


	5. We Were Stars

While Eridan had the luxury of being able to work from home, you weren’t so lucky. So he was unfortunate enough to be present as you busied yourself showering and styling your hair and applying layers of makeup. Whenever he walked past the entrance to your room to get a drink or throw something away he saw you perched before your vanity mirror. He’d take a moment to appreciate the curve of your behind beneath your dark uniform before getting back to work.  
He made sure to be in the kitchen when it was time for you to leave, he wanted to see you all done up the way you liked. You balanced on one foot tying up your boot before grabbing your water bottle and bidding him adieu, allowing him to see the shimmering stars by your eyes and painstakingly applied orchid lipstick that he so wanted to smear and ruin until the purple pigment stained both of your faces and you were flushed and breathless and asking why he stopped.  
Since it was the day after a heavy snow storm, business was slow and customers were few and far between. So you took the chance to do some research on your phone when your manager wasn’t looking. You glanced around before typing ‘Troll Romance’ into the search engine. Instantly hundreds of thousands of links got pulled up. Troll Romance for Dummies seemed about appropriate. You were a complete idiot when it came to the subject.  
You looked at the different symbols, resembling those on playing cards. You knew already that Auspistice, bearing the clubs logo, wasn’t anything close to what you were looking for. Maybe Moirails was more like it?

‘Moirallegiance is a process that occurs between a troll and their "moirail" (also informally known as a palemate). It is a form of guardianship, but it isn't simply about being platonic soul bros forever. They are a protector of their moirail's heart. They keep each other grounded.’

That did sound pretty accurate, but troll romance also had subtleties and nuances you weren’t familiar with. So you kept reading down to Kismesis.

‘When a pair of adversaries delve into this quadrant, they become each other's Kismesis. As one of the concupiscent quadrants, it plays a role in procreation as well. There is no particularly good human translation for this concept. The closest would be an especially potent arch-rivalry.’

You didn’t even know what that would boil down to. Hate love? Angry friends with benefits? God, this was more difficult than you anticipated. You didn’t even know if Eridan had anyone that fit within these categories. Did he have someone that he hate fucked like that? You didn’t know if you liked that. But, what could you do? It was normal where he was from, natural even. You didn’t want to stand in the way of what his DNA told him to do.  
With a dampened spirit you made your way down to the final quadrant, which was Matesprit.

‘When two individuals find themselves in the flushed quadrant together, they are said to be Matesprits. Matespritship is the closest parallel to the human concept of romance trolls have. It plays a role in the trolls' reproductive cycle, just as it does for humans.’

That one. That was what you wanted. As you got closer and closer with Eridan all you wanted was to be with him, genuinely. Make him happy and make him feel wanted and desired and for him to want to do the same with you.  
These different types of love and hate made your head spin a little bit and you began to wonder if what you wanted was even feasible. All this page talked about was relations from troll to troll. Did trolls and humans have different rules?   
But, you couldn’t let this all intimidate you. You wouldn’t! He may end up turning you down completely but, you had to try.

“Wwe’re goin to die.” Eridan said yet again with a small shake of his head.  
“We are not going to die.”  
“Wwe’re goin to die, you’re an awwful drivver.” He said, a chuckle in his throat as he looked through the dirty window on your passenger side.  
“Hey, for the record I am an excellent driver! Everyone else sucks.” You said as your car rolled over a pothole in the road, jostling the passengers inside.  
He just shook his head again and leaned back in his seat. The two of you were enroute to a star gazing event. There was supposed to be food and music and at midnight everything would go dark and you could see thousands of stars. That is, that’s what the flyer said. So you loaded your car up with blankets and snacks and hit the road. You had about an hour left of the drive ahead of you and from the number of cars on the otherwise fairly empty road you were positive that you two weren’t the only ones heading toward the little festival.  
“So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover,” You wiggled in your seat as you sung along to your playlist set on shuffle. Your singing was offkey and your timing was ever so slightly off but it was still a delight in Eridan’s opinion.  
Tonight was when he planned on telling you how he felt. He’d been holding his feelings in his chest for a few months now, he honestly was sure that if he didn’t let them out soon he may very well die from the pressure. It sounded as though the night would be filled with a romantic air, it was the perfect place. And he was determined to choose the perfect time. Right at midnight, when the world went dark so the sky could shine. Then if you turned him down you wouldn’t have to see his shame.

Your spot was perfect, a few layers of blankets spread out on the grass with hefty stones holding down the corners. The both of you were wrapped up in patchwork quilts with your bellies filled with food purchased from quirky food trucks.  
“God I could take a nap.” You said with a sigh, leaning up against the sea dweller who nearly towered over you even sitting down. “Wake me up when it’s time to look at the stars.”  
Eridan needled his elbow into your side, eliciting a chuckle from you. “You say that like I havve a chance of wwakin you back up. I’vve seen you in the mornin, I knoww it’s impossible.” He teased and you scoffed.  
“Nooooo I’m tired.” But in an effort to perk yourself back up you rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms over your head, letting the quilt fall from around your shoulders. A cool breeze blew and chilled the exposed skin at the bottom of your cropped hoodie and you quickly pulled your covers back up. “Nope, not anymore. That was really cold.”  
Of all the humans Eridan had ever met he was certain you were the most amusing one. You’d complain about something only to immediately do something to make it worsen. You’d try your best to complete a task for it to almost certainly explode in your face. Yet you smiled through it all the same.  
He slid an arm around your shoulder and pulled your faintly shivering body back against his side. “There there~.” His voice was teasing but his gesture was entirely genuine.  
Your cheeks flushed pink as you leaned into him. You could smell his cologne lingering on his clothes.  
Midnight suddenly seemed too far away, too uncertain. With his luck time could stop all together and everything would stay a dusky twilit evening for the rest of eternity. He had to tell you now. If he waited any longer he’d chicken out, or you’d get distracted. Something would stand in his way, just as it always did.  
You glanced up at your companion with a shy smile. The soft pink lighting suited him and showed the harsh edge of his jaw all the better. The whole reason you invited him out here in the first place was to tell him how you felt. Get it all out in the open. Either he’d accept your feelings, or your life would become much more awkward until the lease was up and you could get the hell out of there.  
But now that you were out here your mind went blank. You had mentally written up an entire confession, letting him know just how he made you feel. You even made the effort to include quadrant terminology so he’d know just how serious you were. You didn’t want to just be boyfriend/girlfriend. You wanted more. Matesprits.  
Eridan took a deep breath before turning to look at you. He never had the chance to utter a single word before you leaned up and kissed him.

His hands trembled as they cupped your cheeks, deepening the kiss. Was he dreaming right now? There was no way you just kissed him. But this all felt so, so real. The crisp winter air against the edges of his fins, the cherry blossom perfume you wore. He slowly opened his eyes as you backed away, just slightly. Your face was flushed and you gazed away as though embarrassed by what you just did.  
You opened your mouth to apologize, but were cut off in the same fashion as Eridan. His lips were softer than you imagined and tasted a bit salty. It was better than all the times you envisioned it.  
“I lovve you…” He whispered as your noses brushed together.  
You chuckled incredulously, nuzzling into him. “I love you.”  
“Fuck, I lovve you.” And he kissed you once more before holding you so you leaned against his chest, covering you both with the quilts you brought.  
You adored how the word sounded in his wavy accent. You adored just about everything in that moment. Never in a hundred years did you expect to fall for a troll, let alone have him return your feelings. You didn’t even care about the stars anymore, a whole galaxy was just born inside your heart.


	6. An Education in Color

“I don’t believve that meat is supposed to cost a dollar.” Eridan said as the two of you sat at a table in America’s favorite fast food establishment since 1955. Home of the Big Mac and Golden Arches. Truth be told you didn’t even plan at stopping at McDonald’s. Sure you two were hungry and it was late, but the real catalyst was when he admitted he’d never even been inside let alone sample the wares.  
“If you buy a cheeseburger for a buck and expect it to be any level of quality, you’re an idiot.” It was obvious you two were dancing around the bigger picture. The thing that really needed to be talked about. What exactly you two were now since your kiss beneath the stars.  
“That...is shockingly good.” He said after a bite of his burger and you bursted out laughing at his look of awe.  
“There’s a reason they’ve been around so long.” You popped a nugget into your mouth. “Cheap and delicious….Hey Eri?”  
“Hm?”  
“...What are we? I mean, obviously more than just roommates. But what about-”  
“Matesprits, aren’t we?”  
Okay, apparently you were dancing around the bigger picture. Eridan seemed completely confident about it.  
“Do you really want me as your matesprit?”   
He looked at you as if he couldn’t quite believe you really asked him that. “Of course! Don’t you...want me?”  
“Wha, yes! Of course I do! I guess I just...I didn’t think I’d get this far...I want nothing more than to be with you. What’s the thing that trolls say? I’m….flushed for you?”  
His gray cheeks glowed purple at your words and he couldn’t stop the wide grin that took up the bottom half of his face. He thought it was a miracle before when you said you loved him, but this really sealed the deal for him. He removed his glasses and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.  
“Are you crying..?”  
All he could do was nod, he didn’t even have the will to be sarcastic because of course he was obviously crying. He was happy, so happy.

You fondly looked at your still sleeping matesprit as you finished getting ready for an early shift at work. He had taken to sleeping beside you at night, loving the warmth and comfort you provided over the sopor slime in his recuperacoon any day. And once you got used to the clinging you found it was almost impossible to fall asleep without him on nights he was at the office late. You’d toss and turn until he eventually snuggled in exhausted beside you.  
A fresh box of new inventory was waiting for you as you got to the shop. Your coworker had already sliced through the tape and was taking out bottles of varying shades of grey. While they looked mostly identical they had varying shades of undertones.  
“And I thought warm, cool, and neutral got complicated.” She remarked as she took over stocking the higher shelves you couldn’t reach. Aside from the trolls sometimes extreme height, she was the tallest person you knew.  
“Is it appropriate to ask their blood color so you can help them out?” You picked up a bottle of grey tinted a soft green and shook it, hearing the small silver ball clattering inside to mix the pigments together.  
“Um, probably not? I feel like most trolls usually wear it. So that should be a good hint.”  
“Indigo comes after violet right?” Through the rest of the hemospectrum you two had managed to get the new foundation colors properly in order, but when it got down to the more similar colors you got a bit confused.  
“Pft, no! Indigo is practically a royal blue, so it would go before.”  
“Bu-”  
“Besides it’s called ROYGBIV not ROYGBVI.”  
“...Fair point.” You conceded and handed her the glass bottles to be stocked on the shelves above you.  
“Like that guy, definitely after blue.” As you looked up from your task she was pointing to someone standing a little bit away.  
When you turned your head you were shocked, “Eridan, what are you doing here?” You quickly shelved the makeup in your hand before walking over to him, dusting your hands off on your skirt.  
“I’m here to take you to lunch.” He said, hands in the pockets of his finely pressed jacket. “I called and asked wwhen your break wwas. I knoww I’m a little bit early.”  
You were almost surprised how seriously he was taking this whole matesprit thing. But, you supposed, it was something to be taken seriously. “I’ll see if I can get off a little early.” You said with a shy little grin that shocked your coworker to the core. She’d never seen you so coy.  
“I can wwait, I don’t mind~. I’ll get a chance to see you in action.” He teased and lightly bumped against you before going to look at the cologne.  
“Is that guy your boyfriend?” She asked from by the wall you two were building.  
Your stomach sunk down slightly at the question. Even in this modern day, while not necessarily taboo, troll and human romances were still looked down upon. The conservative town you grew up in didn’t care for the species at all. That’s why you moved to the city in the first place, to get away from their judgemental attitudes. But that didn’t mean bigots and racists didn’t exist all over the place. So you nodded. “Yeah, he is.”  
“He’s cute, good job.” She said with a wink before swinging her hip into you. “Go to lunch early, I’ll cover for you, just bring me back a coffee.”  
“Two sugars?”  
“That’s my girl~.”   
And with that you walked off to where you’d seen Eridan go a few moments before with a skip in your step. “Found you.” You said, looping your arms around one of his. “Let’s go!”

“Have fun?” Your coworker asked, taking the coffee you held out on your beeline to the bathroom. The once rich red lipstick you wore in the morning was now nothing but a pink tinged stain on your lips.  
“Shut up.”


	7. The Rise

Eridan was proud to say that he definitely had done some growing up in the last several years. No longer was he the same homicidal asshole he was at thirteen (though doesn’t that describe all of our early teenage years?). He was far better at managing his anger and not taking his frustrations out on any soul unlucky enough to cross his path. Instead he had taken up the occasional workout and fencing to channel his emotions in a healthy way.  
Really, it was all thanks to Karkat, the unofficial and unwilling mom friend in their disaster of a friend group. It was amazing the amount of effort he put into making sure they were all okay mentally. From researching insurance and payment options to literally dragging them to their scheduled session. All of it delivered with a, “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CAN ANYONE HERE DO ANYTHING FOR THEMSELVES? JUST CALL ME MARY POPPINS FOR ALL THE SHIT I DO FOR YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLES.”  
Because of the candy blooded boy’s efforts, Eridan learned so much. Not only about his treatment of other people but of himself. To respect and value his friends because he really did cherish them. That he shouldn’t blame himself for every little thing, especially if the circumstances were out of his control. Really, this mental health shit was good stuff.  
However, due to the immense amounts of effort Karkat would put in, if he received word someone skipped out on therapy there were liable for several text messages and calls demanding to know what was so fucking important.  
Eridan hadn’t been to his scheduled sessions in weeks, not since the flirtationship between you two began. And now that you were happily together officially it was even less in his mind.  
He was leaning against a counter in the kitchen watching as you pushed sausage, onions, and peppers around in a large oiled pan. Cooking was never one of his strong suits, so it fascinated him when you broke out the oven mitts every Sunday to cook you both a nice dinner. He could smell the herb potatoes roasting in the oven as he hugged you from behind.  
“Hungry?” You asked, looking at him the best you could from the corner of your eye.  
“Mm, yes. And the food smells good too.” He said and you chuckled. It turned into a squeak as he pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. The tiny sound spurred him on to plant another and another, leaving you wriggling against him.  
“Ah, Eridan! St-stop, it tickles!” You stuttered out between giggles. You shifted the pan to a cold burner to swat at his arms around your waist.  
He took the opportunity and hoisted you away from the stove so he could tease you properly without risk of you getting burned. Neither of you noticed the lock turning and door opening until the shorter troll stood before you two, a little sick at the saccharine scene.  
“Who are you?”  
“Kar, wwhat are you doin here?” Both you and Eridan spoke at the same time.  
“How did you get in here?” The color in your cheeks faded as you stepped out of Eridan’s embrace and crossed your arms.  
“I HAVE A SPARE KEY IN CASE THIS ASSHOLE THROWS HIMSELF HORNS FIRST ONTO THE PAVEMENT. YOU HAVEN’T BEEN GOING TO THERAPY, FISH DICK.” Karkat mirrored your pose as he explained himself.  
That’s right, now you remembered. This guy would swing by a few times a month, especially when you very first moved in. He even got your phone number once in case for whatever reason Eridan couldn’t be reached. You hadn’t seen him for a long time now before today.  
“I’ll go finish up dinner.” Aka give you two a moment of privacy. “You’re welcome to stay and eat with us if you’d like.” You spoke toward Karkat before retreating into the kitchen.  
“WELL?” Karkat’s scowl deepened as he waited for the answer.  
“...I’vve been feelin good lately. A lot better than I wwas. I havven’t seen the point.”  
Karkat’s glare shifted to the swinging door that led to the kitchen before focusing back on Eridan. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’M GLAD THINGS ARE GOING BETTER. REALLY FUCKING THRILLED. BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING BECAUSE WHAT IF SHIT HITS THE FAN SIX WAYS FROM TUESDAY?”  
His reasoning did make sense as far as Eridan was concerned. Maybe, much as he felt it was unnecessary, he should consider going back. Maybe if he did, they’d see how happy he was and say he didn’t need to return anymore.  
“OR I’LL GRAB YOU BY THE ANKLE AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS THERE LIKE A GRUB.” Karkat threatened before letting his arms fall. He was happy that Eridan seemed to be doing alright. But it was a slippery slope from pretty good to completely fucking awful. “YOU KNOW, I WAS PRETTY CERTAIN YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HER FIRST NAME.”  
Eridan flushed dark at that. It was a bit hard for him to believe that you two used to act like a couple of gunslingers around each other. Especially when you were so close now.  
“Did you want to stay?” You poked your head out and asked.  
Karkat shook his head, “I SHOULD GET GOING. BESIDES IT LOOKED LIKE YOU TWO WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING.” He cracked a smirk before leaving the way he came, the pair of you a bit flustered, remembering how he caught you. A bit touchy and flushed and Eridan’s tongue sliding up the skin of your neck.

“I love you.” Your quiet words shattered the silence. Your hand slid along the soft comforter until it found his.  
“I lovve you too.” He sat up slightly beneath the covers and pulled you towards him so he could hold you properly. Small amounts of light crept in from behind not quite closed curtains. Street lights reflected orange off the snow and softened the sky.  
Your fingers lightly traced his face. You hardly got to see him without his thick black frames. Only when he was sleeping. He was still as you traced a fingertip along the thin skin beneath his eyes before letting your arms rest on his shoulders. You both smiled and he gave you a soft kiss.  
You’d wanted each other for months now, the tension slowly building higher and higher with every kiss that lingered a bit too long and flash of exposed skin. So when cuddling and kisses during a movie began to escalate to touches followed by soft sighs neither of you did anything to stop it.  
You grabbed onto a sweatshirt discarded to the floor and pulled it over your bare form before sliding off of the bed. Your legs developed goosebumps almost instantly as you waked to the window and pulled the curtains aside.  
The air was still. The snow had stopped but no one had ruined the smooth shimmering surface. Not even a wild rabbit. It was as if the whole world had been frozen in their tracks and your room was the only life for miles.  
The tinted light filled the room part way and Eridan could see the curves of your body through the thin fabric. When you’d had your fill you returned to your rightful spot next to him. He pulled you into his lap and ran his palms along your chilled calves before removing your sweatshirt once more and turning so he pressed you down against the plush of the mattress.


	8. The Fall

This time you were the one who got to stay home and enjoy the newly fallen snow, and you fully planned on enjoying it. Your body felt warm and heavy and a little like rubber after the night before. A steaming hot shower served to relax you even further and wash away any purple tinged stickiness that lingered. A large steaming mug was held between your hands as you parked yourself on the couch. You didn’t plan on moving for the rest of the day.  
You must have fallen asleep, the open and close of the front door startled you more than it would have normally. Eridan was home. How long had you been asleep for? The screen on your phone told you it was almost 1 in the afternoon. “Eridan? What are you doing home?” You stretched your arms over your head before sitting up in your spot.  
“Fuckin...a client, a vvery important client, fucked somethin up and wwe can’t fix it remotely. I havve to fly over there and take care of it.” He punctuated his words with a sigh as you heard him pulling pieces of clothing off hangers and out of drawers.  
You frowned and furrowed your brow before standing up and walking over to where he stood, folding as quickly as he could. If anything, he figured he could get the things pressed at the hotel when he arrived. He could see the movement of you entering the room and flashed you a quick smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He really must have been stressed.  
“How long will you be gone?” You fiddled with the fraying sleeves of your hoodie.  
“Hopefully just a feww days.” He said, slamming his suitcase shut before looking at you and groaned internally. Between your sleep mussed hair and oversized hoodie he wanted nothing more than to pull you close and cover you with sweet kisses. But he couldn’t, a company car would be arriving for him any moment.  
“I’ll miss you…” You said softly and he could hear the silent wondering if he’d miss you too.  
“I’ll miss you too, vvery much.” He allowed himself a quick peck before his phone chimed to alert him of the car idling down below. “I’ll call you evvery moment I can, alright?”  
You nodded and he kissed you again before grabbing his bag and hurrying out the door. You waited by the window to watch him exit the building. You weren’t sure if it was your bond as matesprits or just intuition but he turned around as his bag was being placed in the trunk and caught your eye. He lifted a hand to wave and you did the same. His mouth moved and despite the few stories seperating you, you knew what he said. You’d seen him say it to you a thousand times. You opened a text and sent to him within seconds: ‘I love you too <3’

When your phone rang a couple hours later you searched for it amongst the blanket in confusion. There was no way Eridan landed yet. Who could possibly be calling? Your friend from work’s name and a stupid selfie covered your screen and you accepted the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Dude, have you looked at your work email yet?”  
“No, you know I never look at that thing.”  
“You should, it’s important. Look at the message about the recall.”  
“Recall…?” You kept her on the line as you opened your alternative email and scrolled through unopened weekly ads and memos from management you were told about in person anyway. When you found what she was talking about, it was near the top, you opened it and began to read.  
‘RECALL NOTICE: Paradis Jardin - Vague Oceanique Hydrating Cream  
Formula ingredient ambergris has been linked to varying side effects in sea dwelling individuals including but not limited to intoxication, aphrodisiac, nausea-”  
“When did you say lover boy started playing nice?” Your coworker said.  
“Ah, the beginning of October I think.”  
“When did we start stocking the stuff?”  
It was the beginning of October. You didn’t want to believe it. There was no way he only loved you because of some reaction between him and a single ingredient. You wanted to call him and ask, but how would he know? What if it was strong enough that the sensation lingered when he left the house because you were around so much? You wanted to tell him, but you couldn’t.

Ever since you were a child you had the nasty habit of taking a bad situation and making it worse for yourself. If a class project stressed you out, you’d put it off until the last possible moment. If you had a fight with a friend you would cut them off completely from your life, even if the fight was something small.  
You decided to spend your free time washing away any possible remainder of the cream’s essence. Your sheets and just about every piece of clothing you owned had been washed and dried. The bathroom you shared smelled more like bleach than the lemon wax melter on the countertop. Your reasoning was if Eridan decided he didn’t love you after all while on his business trip, the feelings wouldn’t spontaneously return upon his arrival. Your reasoning was that you were protecting the both of you. You had a few days to try and swallow your feelings. If you couldn’t, you’d just try and hide them.

This was the third time Eridan had tried to call you and the third time he went to voicemail. He hung up his phone before sitting on his bed and sighing. Everything had been perfect when he left. Were you mad at him about the trip? You wouldn’t have completely ignored him. On the contrary, you would have sent him a dozen texts calling him some variation of buttface before asking if he’d bring you a souvenir.  
His insecurity began to raise it’s ugly head and ask the question he didn’t even want to consider. Could you possibly be...cheating on him?  
He shook his head to dismiss the idea. There was no way. You were so perfect for him, it was just so right that you were together.  
His more rational self brought up another reason you ignored his calls, maybe something happened? Perish the thought but it was also a very real possibility. A slightly better one if he was going to be honest.  
Maybe he just needed to soak in the bathtub, clear his mind. But as he ran water and got undressed he couldn’t stop thinking about you atop some faceless body wearing soft peach colored lace. He got into the bathtub and sunk beneath the surface of the warm water. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his gills. Maybe being completely immersed would force him to relax.  
Violet tears slipped out from beneath closed lids and sunk down. Where did it begin to go wrong?


	9. A Helpful Interference

“He doesn’t love me anymore!” You sobbed from the floor of your coworker’s kitchen. You had held it together well but after a few very strong drinks you were messily letting your feelings flow down your face.  
“Yes he does, what are you talking about?” She sat on a chair beside you and handed you a plate with a pizza slice on it.  
You took it and set it in your lap. “Th-the cream...it lied and made him think he liked me.” You sniffled before taking a bite.  
“Babes, are you sure you know what an aphrodisiac is?”  
“Yeah, it makes you attracted to stuff.”  
“Attracted, not fall head over heels for. It would make him fall in lust, not love.” When she looked over at you, you were just pouting down at your half eaten pizza. She was fairly certain you didn’t hear a single word she said. Your coworker just chuckled and shook her head, mentally noting to tell you all that again in the morning when you were sober. Your phone began to buzz against the wood of the table. “Speak of the devil. Hey.” She nudged your hip with her foot. “Your boyfriend’s calling.” She held your phone up.  
“Dun wanna.” You crossed your arms and huffed like a child.  
“Talking to him will make you feel better.” She said, opting to accept the call. She had a sneaking suspicion you had been ignoring all of his efforts at communication.

Eridan could have cried from relief when the call finally connected. It didn’t sound like you were right by the phone, though. It was actually rather noisy. Did you pick up by accident?  
“Why don’t you wanna talk to him?” He recognized that voice, it was your friend from work.  
“Cause he doesn’t love me anymore and I don’t want him to break up with me.” Your voice was thick and wavered. You took the tissue your friend held out and blew your nose.  
You sounded completely plastered. And, why were you crying? Why did you think he’d break up with you? Didn’t you know he loved you more than anything?”  
“Why would he break up with you?” Your friend again. Eridan held his breath as he waited for your explanation.  
“Cause the-the stuff’s gone. The ah something. He won’t wanna talk to me no more, he’ll think I’m dumb an’ annoying again.”  
Eridan hung up and got to his feet, putting his clothes back in the suitcase. He didn’t care what lie he had to tell to get home. If you were this upset he had no other choice but to return so you could talk this all out properly. The sounds of your sobs broke his heart, it was only right he try to fix this.

“Family emergency?” You asked your manager, almost uncomfortable at the look of concern on her face. She was adamant, though, that you take off early. She had received some phone call letting her know something had gone terribly wrong and you had to be freely reached for details.  
Your coworker had driven you in and asked if you needed a ride. You shook your head, saying that someone was supposedly waiting for you by the mall entrance.  
You had talked to your parents last week, and your grandparents had already passed. So as you walked towards the food court you wracked your mind. An aunt? Your little cousin? All of it came to a halt, though, when you saw Eridan waiting for you. Surely he would have told you he was on his way back. But then again, how could he? You hadn’t taken any of his calls.  
“Hey.” You sheepishly said as you stood before him. “You’re back.”  
He was silent before pulling you into what you were sure was the tightest hug you had ever experienced. You could barely breathe. “Do you really think I don’t lovve you anymore?” He asked quietly in your ear.  
Despite the near ocean of tears you’d spilt over the past few days, it seemed you still had more. You were just happy you managed to keep them inside until you got to his car. The windows were dark enough that you could let your tears fall and no one would look at you weird.  
He was waiting for a response and you wiped under your cheek and licked your lips. “I...I guess it’s more like, I wonder if you loved me to begin with.” The hurt that crossed his face physically pained you and you grabbed his hand before launching into your explanation. The ambergris, the aphrodisiac. How he started making the effort to interact with you within days of you bringing it home. At least your reasoning made sense and wasn’t simply insecure ramblings.  
“...I wwill admit, that could have played a part. Wwhen you brought that stuff home, I did begin to feel a pull toward you. A wwantin to be near you. But that’s all it ever wwas.” He squeezed your hand and brought it to his lips. “You’re wwhat made me fall in lovve wwith you.”  
You were freely crying now. It was the answer you wanted from him so badly but were so certain you wouldn’t get. “I’m sorry Eridan,” You sniffled and leaned back pathetically in your seat. “I just, I love you. So much, and when I thought it might have all been fake, I just-”  
“I understand.” He pulled you into his lap with ease and stroked your hair. “I lovve you so much, it’s crazy. I don’t evven think you realize the powwer you have ovver me. Wwhen you ignored my calls, I felt so helpless. I’m scared one day you’ll decide to just leavve me and I wwon’t be able to do a thing about it.” He shrugged as if he’s already admitted defeat, twin trails of diluted purple flowing down his own cheeks.  
“I wouldn’t do that, I’d at least give you a two week’s notice.” You teased and nudged him.  
He couldn’t be sure if it was just the backed up emotions from the last several days or if maybe he’d just gone crazy but he burst out laughing at your remark. As he calmed down he rested his forehead against your shoulder. “I appreciate the sentiment.”  
“Anything for you.” You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. As the excitement (and mild emotional turmoil) finally slowed and you had the chance to just be still, you felt the exhaustion setting in.  
“Let’s go home.” He said and kissed your cheek before letting you crawl back to your seat.  
“Can we get burgers?”  
He snickered before starting the car, “Yes wwe can.”  
“And then sex. It’s been, like, a long three days.”  
“Anyfin you say.”


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you everybody who commented and left kudos!  
> This was my first fic in a long time and I'm very happy that it was received so well!  
> I hope you stick around for my next one!

Curtains flowed like water through the air as the warm breeze blew through the open windows. Summer was coming, you felt it in the tingle the sun caused on your exposed skin when you walked outside. You set your pen down on the table as you signed the document to renew your lease for another year. All you needed was for Eridan to come home and sign his part. He’d complain about using a black pen as was required. He insisted that purple ink was much more regal looking.  
Ice clinked in your glass as you adjusted the waist on the dress you wore. It was off the shoulder and covered in a sunflower print. Eridan had promised to take you to a new rooftop restaurant many of your coworkers talked about. Apparently even celebrities had been spotted dining there.  
After things got serious with him, even more so after your little miscommunications, you had quite the learning curve. Not only did his job pay well, but he also came from money. Old money. He claimed that his blood color was an indication of royalty. So Eridan was often used to the finer things in life. For him a simple lunch out included a restaurant with no less than four stars and French on the menu. You’d had yet to experience a fancy dinner out and were terrified at the idea. So the rooftop place was a compromise, nice and extremely well reviewed with a level of prestige. But still casual enough that you only had one set of silverware and a single wine glass in your place setting.  
The door opened and you waved and welcomed him home, “How was work?” You asked as he walked over to give you an affectionate kiss.  
“Not awwful, in fact, I think I closed that deal.” He said with genuine pride. This deal centered around an important contract he’d been stressing over for weeks. “Wwhat’s this?” He picked up the lease and read it over.  
“Same shit as every year.” You replied and held the pen out for him to use.  
“...I’ll wworry about this later.” His wavy accent was stiffer than normal. He was thinking about something.  
“You okay?”  
“Perfectly fin.” He said and smiled warmly, “You look wwonderful.” His fingertips lightly traced along the ruffle by your shoulder. “I’ll go change.”

Something was up, you weren’t sure what exactly. And you didn’t think it was anything too bad. He seemed a bit too chipper for that.  
The two of you walked hand in hand in the late spring air. The sun had long since set but lights strung through trees and along shops illuminated the street.  
Much to your chagrin, dinner had been a disappointment. It took forever to get your drinks ordered and when you eventually got your food your burger was way overdone. “Maybe it was just a bad night.” You had remarked as you left.  
Eridan didn’t seem concerned, which was shocking. Normally if anything was below his standards he’d chew out whoever had had to in order to right the situation. Maybe he was just that excited his deal went through?  
“Hey.” He said, coming to a stop and, by proxy, slowing your steps as well. “Let’s check this place out.” He gestured to the large building beside you. It was a brand new building with an awning that jutted out over most of the sidewalk.  
“What? Is that even allowed, won’t we get in trouble?” You looked at the outside of the sleek and modern apartment building. A handful of windows were lit up by the tenants inside but most of them remained vacant for now.  
“Since wwhen havve you cared about gettin in trouble?” He asked with an almost cocky brow raise. It was a challenge.  
“You’re paying bail if we get arrested.” You tightened your grip on his hand and jogged to keep up with his much longer stride. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, navigating around the front desk and up a grand staircase that seemed to lead to the elevators.  
“Where are we even going?” You asked as he lead you into an elevator. You looked out the window overlooking the city as it began to move upward. Higher and higher you two raised up until it came to a smooth stop. “What, is this the top floor?” You spoke in a hushed voice, hurrying along behind him.  
“Good observvation.” He said, glancing back at you over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye.  
By now you knew he had some sort of plan. What it was, you weren’t sure. But each step filled you with more and more excitement. Eridan was a romantic at the worst of times, and this was far from the worst.  
After nearly five minutes of walking he finally came to a stop. “Close your eyes.” He nearly singsonged to you.  
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes before letting them close, “Big dork.” You muttered. You heard the door open and he led you inside, somehow. “I’m pretty sure that legally, this is breaking and entering.”  
“No it isn’t, I promise.” You stood inside the room and he held both your hands before telling you to open them.  
You were inside one of the nicest apartment units you’d been in. Everything was obviously new and unused. The kitchen counters were granite and polished to a sleek shine. Large windows lined the walls, showing the entirety of downtown. It was lovely. “Eridan, what exactly are we doing here?”   
“I wwas wwonderin, if maybe you wwouldn’t mind movin. Into here, wwith me.”  
“Moving? I mean, is something wrong with where we are now?”  
“This deal, it netted a good bonus. And this place is closer to both of our jobs.”  
“And I could never possibly afford my half of the rent.”  
“I’m not askin you to.” He shook his head lightly.  
“I will not have you just support me like I’m some, pft, sugar baby.”  
“It isn’t like that, you knoww that.” His thumbs moved softly against the back of your hands. “I just wwant to givve you the life you deservve.”  
“Dude, I-”  
“Come wwith me.” He said, beginning to pull you along with him. “I knoww wwhat wwill make you say yes.” You began to climb a set of matte black stairs.  
“Don’t tell me your plan is to have sex on the roof, Eridan. It’ll only work a little bit.” You groaned as he pushed open a door.  
“Dude…” You said as you stood in the crisp outside air. “Dude!” You strode forward and grabbed onto the railing surrounding the edge of the building. “This is gorgeous!” You laughed a bit incredulously as you observed the view. All the lights in the city created a warm halo around the buildings, the twinkling looked close enough to reach out and touch. As though you could reach out and grab the glow and hold it in your hands like fireflies as a child.  
He walked over and stood next to you, arm brushing against yours. “You could havve a garden out here like you’vve talked about. Wwe could eat brunch here in the mornin.”  
“...Eridan Ampora you’re very persuasive, you know that?”  
“I already applied, all wwe’d havve to do is sign the lease and it’s ours.” You shivered a bit in the wind and he draped his arm around your shoulders.  
“I’m not staying here for free…” You were adamant about that fact. You were no freeloader, even if the offer was very VERY tempting.  
“You can pay wwhat you’re payin now.”  
“You aren’t gonna cash the check are you?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“You’re terrible.”  
“I knoww~. Is that a yes?”  
“I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that.”  
“I’ll call the movvers in the mornin.”

 

Tables with flowers sat out beneath the sunlight. You used a wooden spoon to stir the pitcher filled with sangria, one of several. Eridan had ordered catering to be brought up, so food and drinks were all ready to go for your housewarming party. Both of you had invited all your friends, and you were excited. Aside from Karkat, you’d never met any of his friends. Not that he talked about them very much, but you’d seen photos of a younger Eridan with other trolls. His face was a bit chubbier and his glasses were clunkier. And he flushed dark whenever you called past him a ‘cutie pie’.   
“I’m surprised evveryone responded to the invvite.” He remarked, grabbing the glasses and setting them on the counter as you’d asked.  
“Didn’t think they would?”  
“Wwe wweren’t alwways on the best of terms.” He said, a bit sadly with a shrug.  
“Well they said they were coming right?” You took his hands in yours and swung them side to side. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”  
The doorbell rang a few seconds after and he kissed you softly before starting toward the door. “I’ll get it.”  
You brought the sangria pitchers out to the patio as you heard the door swing open. It wasn’t just the summer sunshine that warmed you inside and out. It was the utter happiness you felt. You knew it in your heart, this was a glimpse of your forever. And you were perfectly fine with that.  
“Hello!” You called out as the first of your guests began to arrive.  
“Holy 2hiit 2he’2 real.”  
“Wwhat did I tell ya~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Love my writing? Buy me a Coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/milks0da


End file.
